Wireless local area networks (WLANs) provide network connectivity to wireless clients in a target area. Current WLANs typically include multiple access points (APs) connected together by switches that create a wired backhaul network. When multiple access points (APs) are used, each AP typically provides wireless coverage to a fixed subset of the target area. Conversely, a spot in the coverage area is typically always serviced by the same set of APs. A client serviced by the network is associated with a specific AP, typically the topologically closest AP, however clients may associate with an AP that is not the topologically nearest AP to receive a better quality of service.
In current WLAN architectures, networks are typically operated with all APs either on or in a standby mode. For example, even at low user loads, every AP is typically either on while supporting a small number of users, or in a standby mode (still dissipating power) to support users that may enter its coverage area. Consequently, all the switches in the wired backhaul network are also typically always on. Both factors keep power dissipation high even when there is no load or light load on a wireless network.